


home again

by jinsoulsroots



Series: domestic 97 line [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, because what's the point if they're not all together, domestic gfs, i can't think of a ship name, i'm soft whilst writing these tags, imagine that they went home and cuddled before putting up the christmas tree, kinda christmas but kinda not?, we need more 97 line fics, yvesjinseul??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsoulsroots/pseuds/jinsoulsroots
Summary: Haseul comes back from a trip and Sooyoung and Jinsoul pick her up from the airport.





	home again

Jinsoul was beginning to get impatient, it had been 2 hours since Haseul was supposed to land but there was still no word of her flight arriving. It doesn’t help that the snow has been getting worse these past few weeks. “The flight was probably delayed, so calm down. Seul will be here soon,” Sooyoung gently grabbed Jinsoul’s hand, effectively stopping her from her pacing and pulling her to sit besides her. 

Sooyoung gave her a reassuring smile, she was getting worried too but it wouldn’t help at all if the both of them were pacing around, one of them needed to be the calm one. “I just want to see her and hold her, it’s been two months since she went on this trip,” Jinsoul let out a sigh as she leaned into Sooyoung’s embrace. 

“Hey I miss her too, but she wouldn’t want you to be worrying like this,” Sooyoung ran her fingers through Jinsoul’s hair, trying to calm her down as much as she could. “I know you’re worried about her too,” Jinsoul titled her head so that she could look at Sooyoung. 

“I just hope she’s safe,” Sooyoung’s voice was soft and quiet, and now Jinsoul was the one comforting her. “She will be, she’s strong,” Jinsoul wrapped her arm around Sooyoung’s waist, her eyes closing as she waited for Haseul. Sooyoung leaned her head so that it was resting on Jinsoul’s, “Let’s just rest until she arrives.” 

The announcement played through the speakers, signalling that the plane had arrived and passengers would be appearing soon. The both of them stood up, starting to get impatient as passenger after passenger walked out. “There she is!” Sooyoung’s worry disappeared and her lips curved into a smile, she rushed over towards Haseul and immediately pulled the girl into her arms. 

“I missed you so much,” Sooyoung let out a sigh of relief, the feeling of home taking over her. “Hello to you too,” Haseul teased and she let go of her luggage so that she could wrap her arms around her. “I missed you too,” Haseul’s voice was soft and she smiled when she caught sight of Jinsoul, reaching out so that she could join in.

“And to think that I was the one pacing around in worry,” Jinsoul teased and when she heard Haseul laugh, she prayed that the she didn’t have to leave for so long again. “I missed your laugh,” Jinsoul’s heart melted when Haseul sent a smile her way.

Haseul pulled away from the hug so that she could get a good look at her girlfriends, the both of them looking as beautiful as they were when she left. “I won’t be leaving for that long next time,” giving them both a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on each of their cheeks. “Good, because I don’t want you being away from us for that long,” Sooyoung replied as she leaned into Haseul’s touch. 

Jinsoul nodded in agreement, “3 days is the most you can leave.” Haseul giggled at her statement, “I won’t get anything done.” She noticed the pout that Jinsoul was giving her, giggling again but more at how cute she was, “Ok, 3 days it is.” 

Sooyoung’s smiled at the exchange, lost in the moment for a second before realising that they were still at the airport. Her eyes wandered around and she noticed that it was beginning to get more and more crowded, making it harder for them to leave. 

“We should move before we get stuck here,” Sooyoung said and she took her phone out to check if there was any traffic on the way home, thankful when she read that there were no issues. 

Haseul nodded in agreement, “Let’s go home,” she gave them a wide smile, beginning to feel impatient, she just wanted to be at home, in bed, and cuddling with them for two days straight. “Let’s,” Sooyoung returned the smile, grabbing the suitcase before Haseul could. “Don’t even think about it, we’re going to carry everything,” Jinsoul said, a smile also gracing her face as she took Haseul’s bag.

“Even me?” Haseul joked, but judging from the staring contest her girlfriend’s were in, they were seriously considering who would carry her. “I was just joking,” Haseul said, but clearly they didn’t hear her at all because Jinsoul immediately gave the bag she was holding to Sooyoung before bending down in front of her. 

“You know I was joking right,” Haseul turned to face Sooyoung, who looked away as if she didn’t hear her. Haseul let out a sigh, she knew arguing wouldn’t change their decisions so she leaned onto Jinsoul, letting the girl lift her up to carry her. 

Sooyoung pouted a little at the sight, “I wanted to carry her.” 

Jinsoul gave her a triumphant grin, “Then you should’ve been quicker.” 

Haseul rolled her eyes as she watched them, “Can we please hurry up, people are starting to stare.” She noticed the number of people looking their way was increasing and the faint blush on her cheeks was darkening because of the attention. 

“If that’s what the princess wants then that is what she get’s,” Jinsoul laughed when Haseul hit her on her shoulder, “Don’t say such embarrassing words.” Jinsoul wanted to tease some more but she wanted to just get home, so she started making her way towards the exit, Sooyoung following them with a loving smile. 


End file.
